Blood Water
by ale.bell1999
Summary: The death of Annabeth rocked Percy hard, in a attempt to let him heal his mother sent him off with her step-brother.. none other than Charlie Swan, father of Bella Swan. Lets see how Percy handles it when he finds out his own cousin is dating a Vampire then finding out she has a Werewolf also in love with her. Set during Eclipse and After Boo


_**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so opinions are needed and this is a Pjo/Twilight fic and it is set in Eclipse btw**_

 **Blood Water**

 _Percy looked around, the war with Gaea, left extensive damage to the camp, not as bad everyone predicted but still left the camp in shambles. He saw the Hephaestus kids picking at the rumble of what was the arena, trying to scavenge some parts. He saw the Athena cabin analyzing and taking notes of where Gaea...um.. got caught in Leo's ball of death and Octavian's cantelope of death. Percy got a sense of suspicion along with everyone else when he found heavily amounts of imperial gold scattered around the beach . He heard Annabeth call out to him, he saw her beaming at him, he was ecstatic to spend the rest of his life with her and couldn't wait to finish high school and live their lives in New Rome. He saw something gold flash in the corner of his eye, he just about to check it out when Nico, gasped and went somehow more deathly(hehe) pale. He was going to ask but stopped himself he still couldn't get it out of he his system that Nico had a crush on him,and most of all said, HE WASN'T HIS TYPE!; the nerve of some people. Annabeth was running towards him, he stepped forward to kiss her, but she abruptly stopped her face etched out in shock. Percy tilted his head in confusion and his expression turned into something of pure panic, and terror when saw Annabeth's beautiful face twist into pain. She looked down and Percy mirrored her movement and sticking out of her abdomen was a familiar looking, imperial gold dagger, and there stood Octavian, his face half melted off, with a sinister smile twisting his face. Percy felt as it the earth stopped revolving, time has stopped for Percy saw the knife sliding out of Annabeth, she was slowly falling to the ground. Octavian was holding the bloody knife coated with her blood, his mind felt numb he felt his body surge forward towards Octavian, like his body was on autopilot, Percy couldn't even recall uncapping riptide. Then suddenly like a volcano Percy erupted with pure rage, Percy recalled the pain he felt when he caused the eruption at_ _Mount St. Helens the lava plastering his body; except this time it was something internal he was growing hotter and hotter the fire inside of him was ready to release and he became the dormant volcano that finally woke up. He charged faster than everyone could think possible he tackled Octavian, raising his sword, people were are screaming at him to stop but all he could hear is muffled sounds. Octavian's eyes filled with terror when he looked at Percy's eyes the normally bright sea green happy, kind eye's were void, dark like corners of Erebos, phantomless, unrelenting , like he was staring at death itself. Percy looked him stared into his watery blue eyes, Percy brain was like mush as tried to say something but all he could spit out is "Why", but Octavian's mouth was shut closed, Percy feeling another wave of fire, he punched Octavian across the face "Why", Percy said one more time "Because I'm the one who saved the world not you disgusting, traitoris greascus scum", Octavian laughed maniacally. "And please who else would I kill?!.., the whore daughter of Athena of course, the one you would feel the most about." Not even hesitating Percy drove riptide trough Octavian's stomach, but that wasn't enough for the son of Poseidon, he wanted to make Octavian scream for mercy to feel his blood on him and so Percy just kept on stabbing him, he felt a smile creeping upon his face when he he found an artery and blood splattered everywhere. Percy felt a gentle but firm hand grip his shoulder, trying to shake Percy out of his blood frenzy, Percy looked up to see Chiron old, wise face come into view, he still has adrenaline and blood lust coursing through his veins. "That's enough, Perseus", Chiron said firmly, Percy felt something snap back into place in his head, he looked down at Octavian's body, he saw the mess he caused, but he couldn't bring himself to feel ashamed, if anything he felt pleased of what he did. He stood then and saw Annabeth lying on the ground surrounded by campers trying to comfort her as she struggled to hold on, Percy looking at her felt a wave of grief and fear. Quickly Percy was by her side in a blink of an eye, Annabeth's bright grey eyes locked with his sea-green for one last time, Annabeth hand reached up to him shakingly, as if it took all her will to do so. Percy leaned in her hand once it reached his face, "I'm so sorry Annabeth," Croaked Percy tearfully, "I failed you!", Cried Percy, "Shhh", Said Annabeth trying to sooth him "Its okay, Its okay"..."I love you so much Percy", " Don't give into the darkness Percy". Said Annabeth one last time before the light faded from her eyes. Percy sat there in shock in what felt like forever before something snapped in him, a scream tore out him of pure anguish and loss, he felt something shatter inside him and like that he broke down on Annabeth's body and cried and cried, he felt hands on his arms trying to pull him away, he resisted at first but he was so exhausted that he couldn't resist anymore. He saw as they covered Annabeth in a grey shroud. He looked at ocean and with all his might he went running into the ocean ignoring the yells behind, he dove and swam and swam, all he was thinking was that he had to get out of there, he had to get out there._

 _ **(Few months later)**_

Percy woke up with a jolt, drenched in sweat, he looked around his room and turned that gods forsaken alarm clock. "PERCY!", his mother yelled, "Percy get up, you're going to miss your flight". She said opening up the door, with a groan he got up. Once all packed they loaded the car and we're off to the airport. "This is going to be good for you Percy, to get away from everything", said Sally softly turning back and looking at her son "I guess", mumbled Percy, Sally sighed sadly. Once at the airport the said their goodbyes "I'll miss you so much but this is for the best ," Said a tearful Sally, "I know mom", Percy said sadly "I'll miss you too mom", He pulled his mom into a big hug, Once he pulled away Paul put his hand on Percy's shoulders "Goodbye Percy", Said Paul "By Paul", Waved Percy once it was time board he saw his mom mouth "I love you" he mirrored her action and with that turned around and didn't look back. After a shaky flight (Thanks Zeus for that) He got off and looked for his mom's step-brother liked she described he would be decked out in a sheriff's uniform with a mustache and brown eyes. His eyes landed on a tall man that fit that description, he took a deep breath "This is what Annabeth would've wanted" he thought to himself and taped the man on the shoulder "Excuse me are you Charlie Swan?"

 **Was the Annabeth death seen corny btw? Any I'll be updating soon and please review**


End file.
